


It´s getting cold in Arcadia Bay

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Couple, Lesbians, One Shot, POV Rachel, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Very Short one shot, amber house, amberprice fluff, bed cuddling, girlfriend cuddling, its getting cold, rachels room, thank god chloe is tall and warm ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel wakes up beacuse she has to pee, she noticed that Fall is officially in Arcadia Bay and its getting cold. Rachels luck she has an plan, because wahts better then cuddeling and kissing with youre punk blue haird girlfriend in bed on this cold day in Arcadia?!(both are 18, no lis or bts events, Rachels POV)-very short but cute one shot
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It´s getting cold in Arcadia Bay

**Rachels POV:**

I wake up beacuse my bladder alarms me, I look over to my right and see a beautiful back who is sleeping very well, I smile and get up, _Oh fuck why is it this cold?_ I think to myself and walking to the bathroom quiet, I dont want that Chloe wake up. As my mission is complished I walk back in my Room, I realize now why its so cold, thanks to Chloe who always needs a bit sight in any room or she caint sleep I see how the wind blows trough the trees, I check my Phone and I see its October 21, 2013. Explains again a lot, Fall has solwley arrived here in Arcadia bay and also me wearing only very short sleeping shorts and a tank top wehre my boobs almoust fall out is probably also a wrong idea, I walk to my warderobe and change my chlotes into my cozy dark purple long arm and feet pyajama, _so thats better but I know how much better I can make it_ I say to me.

I slip back in my bed and cuddeling me close to my girl, but my arm arround her, she start to move and pull me close "all okay?" she ask me in a very sleepy voice "yeah, dont worrie" I whisper back and give her a soft kiss on her nose, Chloe let out a smile and say again very sleepy "okay". I look over my girl, how peacefull she look wehn she sleeps, I stroke over her hair and smile, _god I love this girl so much_ I think to myself as I watch every inch of her face, one kiss on her foreahead and cuddeling me close to my love, wrap us to our faces in with my Planket, I try that I can seelp again and I know I will.


End file.
